Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part VIII/@comment-99.250.107.102-20180304190141/@comment-68.52.205.230-20180304201902
Eh, I can understand some of them. Liz Lancer's kit really only serves as an attack buffer for females, thanks to her charisma skill, and her damage is complete s___, be it with her regular attacks or Noble Phantasm, and is even somewhat lack luster against many archers. Whilst the NP buff was minor, it does at least help the issue a bit. Marie was sort of overdue for a bit of buffing, especially seeing as the current meta doesn't help the fact that she sort of falls into a "quick stall team" type of kit - something you don't really see...ever...thanks to her solid survivability. Schez's NP boost was kind of nice, seeing as her low attack yet high hp don't exactly mix as well as they could with a noble phantasm based on attacking (especially when you consider that Casters have a damage multiplier of 0.9...), so a 100/150% damage boost is quite nice. The added debuff resistance is, of course, intended to be used with her charm skill, though it does open up a couple of different ways you can use it. And Carmilla, in general, just kind of falls off the further we get into the game in general. She has a QQQAB deck, and quick cards are dead, coupled with a buster NP, meaning she can't buster brave chain on her own, her second and third skill are close to useless (as a crit down is okay, but for the most part doesn't really matter, and the stars are useless - the second skill, too, is just a slight defense decrease on an enemy that's better used right before you pop her NP), with her first skill really only being okay. In fact, her entire skill set, with exception to her third skill, seems to revolve around using her Noble Phantasm as quickly as possible. Her NP, before the new strengthen, only had the same LV1 damage modifier as a lot of aoe noble phantasms do, 600%, with some extra damage added on for them being female (assisting her in being anti single unit). All well and good, but there are lot of single target noble phantasms out there that are just straight up better than her's - even with the damage increase against females. The strengthen helps this a bit, adding an extra 200% damage to her modifier per skill level, at level 5 it being at 1200%, and at level 1 being at 800%. A nice improvement to a kit revolving around a single target noble phantasm of a type her deck doesn't well support. And finally, Kiara...Kiara just got a buff. She didn't really need it, seeing as her third skill is already incredible, and the demerit of 3k damage from it is almost completely negated at NP1, as it heals 2k damage, and the later NP levels completely negate it and more. Pop that the turn right before you intend to use her Noble Phantasm for the invincibility and do a bit of healing, get some extra NP gen and some crit damage, or just use the skill then pop her Noble Phantasm immediately, then use two arts cards (if you have them), hopefully with some stars, and build her noble phantasm gauge up again. All her strengthen does is give her a damage boost to use when you intend to use that combo I mentioned before, where you pop your third skill, noble phantasm first, then follow with some high crit% arts cards. Only now, you pop your first skill, the third, and ''then ''you NP, arts with crit, and etc. A noble phantasm that excels in being spammed and healing an already tanky character didn't really need an arts buff, but...she got one.